Limited Time
by Roxas-Chan-Chan
Summary: Sakura and her twin sister, Arisa, have an illness, and a limited life. The two lived a perfectly normal childhood, till that day. The girls go into a coma for ten years, sleeping till they're sixteen. When they wake up, they get the full explanation. No
1. Chapter 1

Limited Time

Sakura and her twin sister, Arisa, have an illness, and a limited life. The two lived a perfectly normal childhood, till that day. The girls go into a coma for ten years, sleeping till they're sixteen. When they wake up, they get the full explanation. Now, the two must live with an illness that can kill them any moment, and trying to get along as normal sixteen year olds.

Chapter One- Sick

Ten Years Ago-

Two girls sat in the hospital, awaiting the doctor to call them. One had long pink hair and bright green eyes, while the other had short pink hair and the same eyes. A woman with long red hair and purple eyes sat next to one girl, while a man with silver hair and green eyes sat next to the other. The girls where going in for their regular check-up.

A young woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes walked inside the waiting room with a silver clipboard.

" Doctor Tsunade!" the two girls yelled, running to hug the woman.

" Hi Sakura, Arisa. How are you two?" Tsunade asked, tapping each of their backs.

" We're great! How are you?" the one with the long hair asked.

" I'm great, Sakura, thanks for asking. Now, come on." Tsunade said, walking to an exam room.

The two girls follow Tsunade, Arisa accidentally ran into a boy with short messy red hair, and dull-ish green eyes, who was with his two siblings.

"Sorry!" Arisa said, quickly standing up and bowing. The boy muttered something along the lines of 'no problem' and stalked after his family. Arisa looked in his way before running after her own family.

As Arisa and Sakura sat on the cot in the room, Tsunade placed the clipboard on the counter.

" Okay, girls, open your mouths please." the girls did as told. After a few more things, they finally where set.

" Okay, girls. Stay here, I'll go get your parents, okay." Tsunade said, stepping out of the room. The two girls smiled.

" So, Arisa-chan, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Sakura asked. Arisa placed her index finger on her chin, and sat for a moment.

" Sushi!" Arisa said, smiling widely. Sakura laughed, and Arisa did to.

-with Tsunade-

" Suki, Ryou, may I have a word with you please?" Tsunade asked, standing in front of the waiting room door. Sakura and Arisa's parents walked over.

" Yes, Tsunade?" Suki asked, her voice worried.

" We got the test results. Your girls share an illness. A rather rare one here, called leukopenia. They are losing white blood cells, and this could kill them at anytime. There is one way to subside their…..ending. We will need to give them blood monthly, do you follow?" Tsunade said, looking at the stunned face of Suki, and the pained face of Ryou.

" Yes. Yes, thank you." Ryou said, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders. Tsunade nodded. The red-haired boy was still there, he over heard the chat.

" I'll go get the girls." Tsunade said, walking to the exam room.

After a few moments, Tsunade and the girls returned.

" Mommy? What's the matter?" Arisa asked her mom worriedly. Suki dropped down onto her knees and hugged the two tightly.

" Mommy? W-what is it?" Sakura asked, shocked.

" Suki-chan." Tsunade whispered. Suki let the girls go, and sniffed. Sakura and Arisa panicked.

" Mother…was it the blood test thingy?" Sakura asked in a small voice. Suki nodded.

" So I guess we failed it, Arisa-chan." Sakura said, looking at her sister. The short-haired girl nodded.

" We're not that smart. We fail all of them." Arisa said. The two followed their parents to their car.

Suki and Ryou talked in the front seat, in whispers. Sakura and Arisa looked at their parents worriedly.

As the ride home continued, their parents lost interest in the road, and disregarded the traffic.

_CRASH!_

Everything happened so fast, noise, screams, blood, sirens, yelling, noise….

Arisa woke up first. Her head hurt, and her stomach was killing her, Her hair was long, about waist length now. She looked around the room, Sakura's own hair went mid-back, the nurses must've cut it.

Arisa felt different, she felt like she'd grown a lot. Sakura looked like she'd grown.

" Sakura-chan?" Arisa said. Even her voice was different. Sakura stirred. Slowly she sat up.

" Arisa-chan? Is that you? You look so different." Sakura said. A nurse walked in the room, then screamed.

" Oh my gosh! Your awake!?" she yelled. The nurse had short black hair, and coal black eyes. A middle-aged woman rushed into the room.

" Sakura! Arisa!" she yelled.

" Tsunade?" Arisa asked. The woman nodded.

" Where's mom? Dad? What happened? How long where we asleep?" Arisa asked, looking around the room.

" Arisa-chan, your mother and father died, ten years ago. You two have been in a coma for ten years. You where in a car crash, on the day of your check-up, remember?" Tsunade asked. Arisa thought, and her head began to hurt, she screamed in pain.

" Arisa-chan!" Sakura yelled. Arisa stopped screaming, and began to breathe heavily.

" Mom, Dad, they didn't look at the road, they hit another car, they-they.." Arisa said, looking at her lap.

" Well, girls, seeing as how your awake. Shizune, can you get them some clothes, and I'll take them to my house, we'll get them up to date on things." Tsunade said, looking at the nurse.

As time went by, the girls learned to read and write, and read books. By the end of the month, they where geniuses.

" I've enrolled you girls into the local high school, Fire Style High School. Your uniforms are on you beds, and you will start in three days, Monday." Tsunade said at dinner one day.

Over the month, the girls had grown their hair out. Arisa's reached her knees, and Sakura's reached her waist. They had fake glasses, not really wanting to show their true beauty. They had grown to the fact of their parents death, and on the thirteenth of each month, get blood, and miss three days of school.

- Three Days Later -

Arisa and Sakura got dressed. The red and white uniforms loose on them.

Arisa put her long hair in a high ponytail, and put on her glasses. Sakura put her hair in a low ponytail, and put on her glasses.

They picked up their iPod nano's, and walked out of their house. Tsunade got them an apartment close to their new school, so they could be in better control of things.

When the two walked, they walked close to one another, fearing the other people. They finally reached the office.

" Hello, girls, here." The secretary, Mina Abraham ( A/N-foreign person), gave them their schedules, and a map to the school.

" We got a call, you two have all the same classes, and such." Mina said, smiling at them. They smiled and thanked her, walking towards their next class.

When they where half way down the first hall, two boy confronted them.

" What do we have here?" one asked, he had messy blue hair, and piercing red eyes.

" New girls. Twins, too. How rare." the other said, he has long messy purple hair, and deep navy eyes.

" Get off me!" Arisa yelled. Kneeing the blue-haired dude in the, um, personal place. Sakura did likewise.

They ran down the hall, and into their class.

" Hello. You two must be Sakura and Arisa Haruno. I'm Kurenai-sensei, pleasure to meet you. You two can sit wherever." the teacher said, smiling at them. The class was nearly empty, and only a few girls and one or two boys where there. The two sat in the back.

When the bell rang, a whole bunch of people came in. A red head and a brunette walked up to Sakura and Arisa.

" Those are _our_ seats if you don't mind." the red head said. Arisa looked at her.

" We were told to sit wherever. So please leave us alone." Arisa said, putting her earphones in, and turning her iPod up all the way, which was loud.

The red head snatched the earphones out of Arisa's ears. Everyone -the class was silently watching the scene- could hear what Arisa was listening to.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

Arisa snatched the earphones back, and flicked the red head in the forehead, causing her to fly across the room.

" Crap. Tsunade forgot to teach me that…." Arisa said, looking at the hurt red-head girl.

" Arisa-chan, maybe you should sit down." Sakura said. Arisa sat. The brunette grabbed Arisa's collar.

" Who the hell do you think you are!?" She yelled.

Arisa, out of instinct, punched the brunette, jumped into the air, and landed on the girl, her pencil at the girls throat.

" Don't tempt me." Arisa whispered in the girls ear. Sakura ran to her sister.

" Arisa-chan! You'll get in trouble!" Sakura cried, snapping Arisa back to reality. Arisa just dropped the pencil, shocked.

The girl pushed Arisa away, causing her to fall to the ground. She slapped Arisa, and Sakura slapped her back.

" Leave my sister alone." Sakura growled.

" Sakura-chan……" Arisa whispered, standing up. Sakura and Arisa walked back to their seats, the two girls quickly sat somewhere else.

" U-um, as you should know, we have two new students. Sakura Haruno, and Arisa Haruno." Kurenai said.

" Welcome to my music class. Do you think you two could sing something for us?' Kurenai asked, looking at the two. They nodded, and walked to the front of the class.

_((Oh-o-oh))_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_If you'll be my prince_

_I'll be your Cinderella_

_Cinderella Oh-o-oh _

_Follow along with me_

_Before the night is over_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh oh_

_Dancing with my prince in the moon light_

_It's like a dream come true_

_Time is running out_

_Now it's midnight_

_I have to runaway from you_

_Sudden like a breath _

_the magic spell_

_came to take this love away_

_Fairy Wont you rescue me_

_so I can make him stay_

_If you'll be my prince_

_I'll be your Cinderella_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh_

_Follow along with me_

_Before the night is over_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh _

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_I'm alone_

_I need my prince to save me_

_to bring me back my shoe_

_prince, oh wont you do your magic_

_please don't break my heart in two_

_Sudden like a breath_

_the magic spell_

_came to take this love away_

_Fairy wont you rescue me_

_so I can make him stay_

_If you'll be my prince_

_I'll be your Cinderella_

_Cinderella Oh-o-oh_

_Follow along with me_

_Before the night is over_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_((Cinderella, Cinderella))_

_((Cinderella, Cinderella))_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nuh-nah-nah oh-o-oh_

_Nah-nah-nah-nah-nuh-nah oh-o-oh_

_If you'll be my prince_

_I'll be your Cinderella_

_Cinderella Oh-o-oh_

_Follow along with me_

_Before the night is over_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh_

_If you'll be my prince_

_I'll be your Cinderella_

_Cinderella Oh-o-oh_

_Follow along with me_

_Before the night is over_

_Cinderella oh-o-oh oh_

The teacher applauded, and so did the class.

" Would you please sing us something else? You two are so good!" Kurenai tempted.

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata garasu no_

_me de donna yume wo_

_Mirareru no?_

_Mirareru no~~?_

_Mada atashi_

_Kokoro ga sakete_

_Nagarederu_

_Tsukurotta_

_Sukima ni sasaru_

_Kioku-tachi_

_Hi Miss Alice_

_Anata ga jitsu no_

_Kuchi de dare ni ai wa_

_Nageteru no?_

_Nageteru no~~?_

_Mou atashi_

_Kotoba o tsumaku_

_shita no netsu_

_Same kitte_

_meteru outamo_

_Utae nai_

_Still, you do not answer _

Once again, applause.

Sakura and Arisa smiled, and walked to their seats.

" Okay, class. Today we will begin to study the singer, Utada Hikaru. Does anyone know how to sing any of her songs?" Kurenai asked, Sakura and Arisa raised their hands.

" Sakura, Arisa, which song do you two know?" Kurenai asked.

" First Love." Sakura said. Arisa nodded.

" Care to sing it. You can stay where you are, this time, I have the song." Kurenai said, pressing a button an her remote.

_Saigo no kisu wa_

_Tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Anata wa doki ni irun darou_

_Dare wo omotterun darou_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugokidasou to shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naiteru_

_Anata wo omotterun darou_

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo_

_I'll remember to love_

_You taught me how_

_You are always gonna be the one_

_Mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever_

" Wow. You two are so good." Kurenai said, pausing the stereo.

" Thanks. Um, our throats hurt. Can we go get some water?" Sakura asked, looking at her sister.

" Sure, Sure, no problem. For the rest of class, we're going to watch a documentary on Utada Hikaru anyways." Kurenai said, handing the two a hall pass.

Once in the hall, Arisa sighed.

" This day is not going well. We've only been awake for 2 months, and this happens." Arisa said, looking down the hall. She swore she saw someone….

" Yeah, Tsunade didn't need to teach us Martial Arts. I think we're safe enough, living so close to school." Sakura mumbled.

Arisa nodded, bending down to sip some water. Sakura laughed slightly.

" What?" Arisa asked, looking at her sister.

" I was thinking, what where we like when we slept for so long..? How'd we get this disease? I wonder, but no one will explain it to us…." Sakura trailed, looking down the long and empty corridor of the school.

" Well, of course. Then there's the fact we don't know anything about anyone, and Tsunade kept our parents death out of the news, so everyone thinks they're alive. I really wish it was true… I miss mom's smiles, and dad's jokes…… their happy faces when we played with them…… the tears they shed for us when we got sick sometimes, the good night kisses…. It seems so far away……. Our only memories, are so far away…. So much in the dark, so hard to reach…" Arisa said, her eyes tearing up.

" Arisa-chan, please don't. You know what it does to you…" Sakura said in a worried tone. Arisa just gave her precious twin a sad smile.

" What can I do? Our past is so…….. Dark." Arisa said, walking down the hall, Sakura trailing slowly behind her.

Arisa was acting careless, like the day walking down the hospital hall. Arisa walked, looking at the ceiling, when she collided with a red hair male. He looked like the boy from ten years ago.

" Arisa-chan!" Sakura yelled, running to Arisa.

" Uh, sorry about that. I was being……" Arisa fainted. The red haired boy caught her before she fell to the hard ground.

" Oh, god. Arisa-chan! Arisa-chan! KURENAI-SENSEI!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, Kurenai exited a class a few doors down.

" Arisa!" Kurenai yelled, running to her. Students from other classes began to crowd around the doors, the boy still held the girl.

" She collapsed! I need to call Tsunade or Shizune, they have to do an emergency.." Sakura's voice trailed.

" What happened?" A blond boy asked his friend.

" Who knows?" the other replied.

A group of girls ran up to Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, calm down." one girl said.

" I can't Tenten! She's my twin sister! What would you do!?" Sakura yelled, tears running down her eyes.

" Sakura-chan, here. Call Tsunade-sama." Hinata said.

" Thanks, Hina." Sakura said, taking the cell phone and quickly dialing a number.

" Shizune! Can you and Tsunade come to the school? No, no, Arisa collapsed! Why? S-she was thinking about……….our past." Sakura said quietly. " This always happens. If she tries to remember mom and dad, or she has déjà vu, this happens. Hurry, please." Sakura said, crying now.

The blond girl, Ino, walked up to Sakura and placed an arm over her shoulders.

" It's okay. Arisa's gonna get better soon. Calm down." Ino said to the crying Sakura.

" Who knew Ino could act so motherly." the blonde boy sad, he's Naruto.

" Yeah, who knew?" the other said, this one's Sasuke.

The doors slammed open as Tsunade and Shizune ran in.

" Shizune, we have no time, we have to do it, now!" Tsunade said, her eyes more worried than ever.

Shizune nodded, as she pulled out two blood bags, and a bunch of wires and stuff. The crowd gasped. Sakura sat down next to Arisa, and placed a wire into her own arm, and attached a blood bag to it, allowing the blood to go into her body. Tsunade did the same to Arisa.

" What's going on here?" Naruto asked loudly, Sakura looked at him, her eyes sad.

" A disease. Silly us. Got it when we were sick……. Our parents died the day we were diagnosed. A severe reduction in white blood cells, so we must do this monthly. I guess when in a coma for ten years, you tend to wonder things, and sometimes those things do what they did to my twin. " Sakura said, looking at Naruto sadly.

" Sa….kur…..a-ch…..an?" Arisa asked, slowly regaining consciousness.

" Arisa-chan!" Sakura yelled, hugging her sister.

" I remembered one thing. Mom and Dad meant to die. I remembered hearing them say, " Good-bye, girls. We love you, and hope you never forget us." so…….. They left us, nearly killing us, they…… they……" Arisa trailed.

" It's okay, Arisa. Mom and Dad are protecting us……. They do love us." Sakura said, patting her twins head.

" How can I not forget them, when if I ever try to remember them, I lose it….?" Arisa asked herself.

" They didn't mean to put us in a coma for ten years! Never think like that!" Sakura yelled.

" Idiot. Now they all know." Arisa mumbled. Sakura leaned towards Arisa, and whispered in her ear.

" That boy from ten years ago is holding you as we speak."

With that, Arisa shot up, losing her balance. Sakura laughed.

" Your so funny, Sis." Sakura said, wiping her eyes.

" Oh, shut it!" Arisa yelled, laughing also.

XO

The End of chapter one! Please review!

This is my longest story yet, so please be nice to me!!!

_Arisa Rii-chan_

**Total number of words:3263 A new record!**


	2. Discontinuation Notice

**~All of the stories on this account have been discontinued and will be removed~**

**I haven't used this account in years, since I was 13.  
I don't even watch Naruto anymore, and I haven't in years.  
**

**Plus, my writing has improved a tenfold since I was 13.**

I'm now, exclusively, writing for Shugo Chara.

**I'm really sorry to anyone who actually liked any of my stories. Maybe one day I'll repost them, edited and improved.  
I'll be removing the stories when I return from vacation in July.**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**-Dolly xx (what I go by now, in case you were wondering)**


End file.
